Finding Hermione
by AoA-Kagome-AoA
Summary: Peeves took and hid Hermione somewhere in Hogwarts. Now its up to Harry to find her. Will he find her? What will he find out in the process?
1. The First Clue

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to the amazing author, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Finding Hermione  
  
By: *~* Kim *~*  
  
*A/N: This is my first story so please be patient with me! I made some people up to just confuse the story a little. Please review and no flames! (  
  
Chapter 1: The First Clue  
  
It was a bright and sunny Saturday. Harry and Hermione (*A/N: Ron was at Quidditch practice) were walking to the library to study for their Potions test. "Hermoine!" Harry complained. "It's a great day outside! Can't we just study tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh come on, Harry! I know you don't like to study and I know you hate Snape, but it's for your own good!" Hermione reasoned.  
  
As they walked through the 6th floor hallway, Peeves suddenly appeared. "Ooooo... a pair... off to where?" he said mockingly.  
  
"Get out of the way, Peeves." Harry said. "Or I'll call the Bloody Baron"  
  
"The Bloddy Baron is away from Hogwarts today... I saw him leave with my own eyes... In the meantime, why don't we play a game?" Peeves said. "Hmmm... What can we play? Oh, I know! Hide and seek! She'll hide, and you seek!"  
  
"We don't have time for..." but before Hermione could finish her sentence, she disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Where did she go?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'll have to find out!" as soon as Peeves finished his sentence, he disappeared into thin air too. In his place, there was a note on the ground.  
  
Harry picked up the paper and read "You will have to answer a question to find the next clue. So here's clue number 1, and good luck to you. I know a ghost, who moans all the time. So to find the next clue, you'll have to find that ghost who goes boo-hoo." He thought about it for a moment "Who is a ghost that cries and moans? I think I'll ask Nick.. He knows all the ghosts at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry went down the stairs and searched for Nick. He finally found him at the 3rd floor and asked "Hey Nick, do you know a ghost who cries all the time? Peeves hid Hermione somewhere and I have to answer his stupid question to find the next clue."  
  
"A crying ghost? Well, there's 5 ghosts that I know of. Victoria, Alejandra, Violet, Finneus, and Myrtle." Nick said. "If you want to find the right one, I suggest that you find them all and ask them one by one."  
  
"Thanks, Nick!" Harry shouted as he ran off to find his crying ghosts.  
  
*A/N: So? What do you think? I know this isn't much but I hope to add some more soon! Please review and no flames! ( 


	2. Victoria and Finneus' Pasts

Ron: So who's gonna say the disclaimer?  
  
Harry: Well, not me!  
  
Ron: I'm not even in this story! So why do you want me to say it? Make Ginny say it!  
  
Ginny: I'm not in this story either! You two are so stubborn...* She sighed and headed out the door * Oh and by the way Harry, I think you're forgetting that Hermione is still missing...  
  
Hermione: Harry! Help me!!  
  
Harry: O.O Okay! I'll say the disclaimer! Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to the amazing author, J.K. Rowling. Not a single thing in this story belongs to us. Hermione, I'm on my way! * With that, he rushed out the door *  
  
Ron: Oooookkkaaaayyy... I think I'll just go play Quidditch again. .  
  
Finding Hermione  
  
By: *~* Kim *~*  
  
*A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Numberoneseeker – Thanks for reviewing! I promise to make the  
chapters longer and update faster!  
  
Fluff*bunny – You're right... It's soooo short but I promise to update  
more and make longer chappies!  
  
I know it took so long to update but here it is now!  
  
Chapter 2: Victoria and Finneus' pasts  
  
"Hmmm... Victoria, Alejandra, Violet, Finneus and Myrtle. Where and who to look for first?" Harry asked himself while walking down the 3rd floor stairs. "I think I'll go to Myrtle's bathroom first." He agreed with himself. With a nod to Prof. McGonagall who was walking beside him on the stairs, Harry sprinted to the second floor girl's bathroom.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Mr. Potter!" Prof. McGonagall said.  
  
"Sorry Professor!" Harry apologized, turning right on the corner.  
  
When he got to Myrtle's bathroom, he saw her floating above and crying in her usual stall.  
  
"Hey Myrtle!" Harry greeted. "Do you know anything about Peeves' clues?" He asked.  
  
"Peeves' clues?" Myrtle said. "I don't know anything about them so go away! Someone threw another book at me this morning and I don't want to see anybody!!" She cried loudly and jumped inside her usual toilet with a loud SPLASH!  
  
"Oh well, one ghost down, four to go..." Harry mumbled under his breath while going out the door.  
  
He searched the corridors for another ten minutes until he got to an unused classroom and saw a female ghost crying on one of the old, dusty desks.  
  
"Er... Hi, what's your name?" Harry asked the crying ghost while entering the room.  
  
"Huh? * sniff * What do you want? I'm Victoria, by the way." Victoria said "Now tell me what you want so you can go away!"  
  
'These crying ghosts sure are grumpy...' Harry thought. "Umm... Victoria, do you happen to know anything about Peeves' clues to where Hermione is?" He said.  
  
"Peeves? Oh, that mischievous rat! He is the reason why I died as a crying ghost!" She exploded. "He separated me and my love, Finneus! All for a stupid trick of his!"  
  
Harry was shocked. Peeves? Destroy a couple's love for each other just for a trick?! "What did he do, exactly?" Harry asked the raging Victoria.  
  
"When we were preparing to go out, Finneus and I, that is, Peeves took my favorite golden necklace from my room, wrapped it in a beautiful, silky cloth, gave it to Finneus and told him to give it to me after our first kiss." She started. "When I opened it, I saw my favorite necklace that I've been trying to find for an hour and a half covered in black, permanent ink! I thought Finneus did that to the necklace so I grabbed the necklace from his hand and never talk to him again." She sighed and continued. "Before I died, he was the last thought that came to me so I ended up crying and died crying. It's only after a year being a ghost that I knew that Peeves really did that, not Finneus." She started crying some more so Harry decided that he had to be finding the other ghosts and that Victoria needed some time alone.  
  
When he started going out the door, a thought occurred to him. 'Wait a minute, Finneus is one of the crying ghosts I had to find! Maybe he's the same one Victoria's been talking about and maybe I can bring them back together!' He thought excitedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Victoria, I think I can help you with your problem." He said with a big grin on his face. He rushed out the door and left Victoria with a questioning look on her pale face.  
  
*A/N: So? Did you guys like it? Please review and no flames please! The more the reviews, the more I'll be determined to write more! So review plz! I don't know how long my next chapter will take because next week we have CAT 6 tests and I'll be studying most of the time. But anywayz, enjoy! :D 


End file.
